


Another Eyeful

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione follows Harry to the Room of Requirement, hoping to watch Snape and Harry in action again. She gets more than she could ever hope for. This is a sequel to <a>An Eyeful of Detetion</a><br/>Written for Porn Sunday 2015.<br/>Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and her affiliates – this is a work of fanfiction and no monies are being made off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Eyeful

* * *

Hermione Granger silently followed her best friend, Harry Potter, from the Gryffindor common room. The Invisibility Cloak she had nicked from Harry, again, swirled around her, the silky material sliding against her naked skin. Her body, already taunt with anticipation, heated further when she realized that Harry was headed toward the Room of Requirement. Her nipples hardened and Hermione could barely stifle a groan as the cloak slid over them and desire pooled in her groin.

This was her last chance to watch Harry and Snape together, to get another eyeful of their lovemaking. She and Harry had taken their NEWTs and tomorrow morning everyone would leave on the Hogwarts Express, another term completed. Hermione didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. There were offers, apprenticeships, jobs, a couple of universities, but none of them seemed to appeal to her. Not as much as her desire to stay here did. While Ron espoused the Ministry and his spot in the next Auror academy, Harry had been silent on the subject of his future. Hermione believed he was as torn as she was about leaving.

Headmaster Snape was waiting across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, a door already visible in the wall. Without of word, Snape opened it and stepped back to allow Harry to enter before him. When he paused to check the hallways, Hermione slipped inside. Snape was so close as he stepped into the room, Hermione caught a whiff of something earthy and a touch something spicy. Standing motionless, Hermione watched as Harry slipped into Snape's arms.

"I thought today would never end!" Harry sighed, lifting his face for a kiss.

Hermione shivered at the heated look in Snape's eyes, seeing desire and something deeper, more powerful in the depths. She tore her gaze from the hungery kiss and glanced around. The room resembled a large bedroom with a fireplace and massive bed, a thick duvet, and plush carpet. The loveseat in front of fireplace should give her a lovely view of the bed and Hermione began to inch her way over to it.

A deep moan brought her focus back to the two men snogging near the end of the bed. Snape pushed Harry to arm's length and cupped his face, looking intently into Harry's eyes. Harry gave him a short nod, stepped to one side. With a snap of his fingers, Harry Banished their clothing and Hermione feasted on the sight of both males, already hard and ready.

"You're probably near the fireplace," Harry said in a conversational tone. " _Accio cloak_!"

Hermione cried out as the cloak was pulled from her grasping fingers and flew into Harry's hands. Harry grinned at her as Snape arched an eyebrow, probably his opinion of her state of undress, but Hermione didn't try to cover her nakedness. She knew her body wasn't bad, her breasts curvy but not overly large, her waist narrow, and her hips rounded. She put her hands on her hips and glared, an embarrassed flush highlighting her cheeks.

"If you just want to humiliate me—"

"On the contrary," Snape stepped closer, Harry smiling broadly behind him. "We had hoped that you would join us." 

Stunned, Hermione could only stare at the hand Snape slowly extended towards her. Harry rescued her by stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. Hermione stood stiffly for a moment, unsure of her next move until she felt Snape wrap his arms around her from behind.

"He's not joking, Hermione," Harry whispered into her ear. "We've talked about it, after we figured out you had watched us in Serverus' office, and we'd like you to make love with us."

Harry's erection pressed into her belly as Harry kissed her temple. Tendrils of arousal seemed to radiate from where Snape's hands settled on her hips and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Snape used his hands to slowly turn her around, his dark eyes intense as he pulled her against him. Hermione felt Harry's erection nestle against her bum as Snape hard length pressed into her.

"We _both_ believed that it would be an exquisite encounter for all of us."

Snape slowly lowered his head, giving Hermione plenty of time to pull away, if she chose to. Hermione sighed softly, wondering if she'd fallen asleep and was dreaming, before arching against Snape and lifting her face eagerly. There was nothing tentative about the kiss, Snape's lips covering hers, firm and warm, coaxing her mouth open. Snape knew how to kiss, Hermione discovered, his lips and tongue arousing her in a way that Ron's never had. Harry's hands slid down her sides, slowly, hesitantly, pausing near her breasts, before moving down to join Snape's on her hips.

Snape lifted his head, breathing hard. "Bed, I think."

Between them, they propelled Hermione onto the bed, bedding pushed down, and arranged her against the pillows. She tensed up as Harry slid in beside her and carefully splayed his hand just below her ribs. He leaned over her, looking into her eyes, as if asking for permission, making Hermione smile. Reaching up, she slid her fingers into his tousled hair, tugging his head down to her. She kissed him with all the emotions that she felt for him, swallowing his groan as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Fingers brushed through her pubic hair and Hermione opened her legs wider with a whimper. Harry pulled back, turning his head and Snape leaned in to kiss him again. Hermione squirmed, the sight arousing her even more. She moved her hands along each side, brushing her fingertips along the warm skin to the tip each hard cock pressed into her hips. 

Snape broke the kiss, looking down at her as he took a deep breath. "If you will allow me to take the lead, _Hermione_ , and guide Harry through how to pleasure you. He's never been with a woman and got the impression you might enjoy the tutelage."

Hermione smiled, brushing her thumbs across the slits of both cocks. "I think I'd enjoy that, _Severus_. I've never had a lover who was interested in my pleasure over his."

Severus kissed her hard. "Weasley is an idiot,' he muttered softly before shifting.

Hermione refused to think of Ron and Lavender. He'd made his choice.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Harry followed Severus' example, kissing her ear gently, sucking on her earlobe, and trailing down her jaw. 

"The hollow of her throat seems particularly sensitive," Severus whispered against her skin. 

Hermione was squirming under their touches, her head thrown back as she moaned. Severus moved to lap at her hard nipple. Arching off the bed, Hermione's hands flew off their cocks, seeking their heads.

"Oh God, yes!" Hermione cried, her clit throbbing as Harry latched onto the other nipple and sucked. "Please!"

"So responsive," Severus said, his breath cool on her hot flesh.

Severus covered her nipple and his tongue playing with it as he suckled. It felt even more arousing than Hermione had dreamt off. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they rocked upward, her thighs spread wide. Heat pooled in her belly, radiating outward with each pull on her nipples. She needed something more. With a sob, Hermione pulled her hand free and tried to wiggle it down between their bodies to her mound.

A hand closed over hers, stilling it, as Severus lifted his head. "Allow me."

Slender fingers slid down her belly and through the curls of pubic hair. Fingertips brushed cross her throbbing clitoris and parted her lips to open her. Harry's fingers followed, beginning to play with her clit as Severus' fingers dipped into her wetness. Severus' covered her nipple again and both he and Harry sucked hard as Severus pushed his fingers into her. Harry pinched her clit lightly and Hermione screamed as her orgasm exploded out from that point. Waves and waves of pleasure enveloped her as she bowed upward and the world grayed out.

"I think we broke her," Harry's voice sounded concerned as fingers carded through her hair.

"I doubt it, women are fortunate in the fact that they can have multiple orgasms." 

Severus' tone was dry as he moved down her side. Hermione blinked her eyes open as he pressed a kiss to her belly. Harry leaned down and kissed along her jaw, nibbling at her lips before he moved as well. Hermione reached out to stroke each cheek as the two kissed over her. 

"May I taste you, Hermione?" Severus asked, sliding between her knees.

"If I can taste Harry?"

"Perfect!"

Harry moved to straddle her chest as Severus pushed her thighs wider. Quite a bit wider than Ron, Hermione stretched her mouth over the tip. A hot, wet tongue lapped at her clit as fingers separated her folds and Hermione groaned around Harry as Severus began to explore her pussy. She could feel her breath quicken again as Harry moved his hips with gentle thrusts. He tasted clean and his pre-come wasn't unpleasant, Hermione thought as she teased his slit with her tongue. Severus' fingers joined his tongue and Hermione thought she was going to explode again, sucking on Harry as best she could while moaning around his length.

"Enough!" Severus pulled back, sitting on his knees. "Harry—" 

Harry eased out of her mouth and moved to her side, leaning down to give Hermione a hard kiss. "You're brilliant at that!"

Turning around, Harry kissed Severus and Hermione shivered with arousal, knowing they were sharing her taste between them. Reaching out, Hermione closed her hand around Severus' cock, feeling the heat as she fisted it. Harry broke the kiss as Severus groaned and wrapped his hand around Hermione's as they stroked.

"Please!" Hermione wasn't even sure what she was asking for, but she felt needy and empty. 

Pulling back, Severus Summoned his wand from his robes, flicking it at Harry before dropping it beside the bed. Hermione felt a whisper of magic and Harry bent forward with a grunt.

"Preparation and lubrication spells," Severus told her as Harry went down on his hands and knees, stretching forward to kiss her.

Hermione rubbed her fingertips over her damp nipples as she returned Harry's kiss, swallowing the sounds of pleasure he was making as Severus was stretching him. Looking over Harry's shoulder, it was one of the most erotic things that she had seen as she met Severus' eyes down the line of Harry's back. Shifting, Severus moved closer, wiping one hand on the sheet and then using it to cup her arse.

"Perhaps I'll use _you_ to lubricate my cock." Severus's voice was husky as he parted her folds with the tip.

Harry lifted his head to watch as Hermione arched upward to impale herself. She gasped as she felt him slide deep, filling her. It felt amazing and she rocked her hips and clenched her muscles, wrenching a groan out of Severus. His hands braced her hips and Severus pulled back, thrusting deep once before pulling out.

"On your knees," he ordered Hermione, helping her turn over. "Harry, you fuck Hermione, and I will fuck you."

Hermione started to voice her protest over not being able to watch them, when she realized that the Room had provided strategically placed mirrors. Tentative hands skimmed along her thighs as she watched Harry get into position behind her. Opening her thighs wider, Hermione moved back against Harry, who used a hand to guide his cock between her lips.

"Hard, Harry," Hermione told him, her body quickening as Harry snapped his hips forward.

Harry felt different than Severus, stretching her more, rubbing her in all the right ways. Gripping her hips, Harry thrust into her several times until Severus stilled Harry's hips, pushing over him over Hermione's back. Panting, Hermione watched as Severus lined up behind Harry and pushed into him. She could feel it when he was fully sheathed as it pushed Harry deeper into her. 

"Hold Hermione's hips," Severus told Harry. "I'll do the work."

It took a few strokes before they set up a rhythm. Severus' thrusts pushed Harry forward and Hermione rocked back to meet each one. It was a little awkward but Hermione thought it felt incredible. Tension coiled in her belly, the tip of Harry's cock rubbing against the spot in her vagina that drove Hermione wild. Harry's hands slid over her hips and around to grasp her thighs, thumbs brushing over her clit. 

Hermione bucked backward, her muscles clenching around Harry as he thrust into her. Glancing at the mirrors, Hermione could see Severus' cock sliding in and out of Harry's arse, his balls bouncing off Harry's cheeks. She could feel the power of his strokes reverberate through Harry into her pussy. The buildup of tension within her snapped and waves of pleasure exploded through her with an intensity Hermione had never felt before. She could feel her inner muscles spasming around Harry, gripping him as he gave a shout and filled her with his release. 

"Fuck!" Severus ground out, slamming forward and stiffening as he came. 

Severus crumpling to the side, taking them all with him to sprawl in an undignified heap in the middle of the huge bed. Hermione's body still trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm and she sleepily snuggled back into the curve of Harry's body, her mind a lovely haze of postcoital bliss. The sound of soft kisses being exchanged and whispers brought her back to full awareness and brought home the awareness that she was the interloper in their relationship. The realization struck her that she very much wanted to be a part of what they had, but she wasn't. 

Hermione felt she needed to leave, now. Moving slowly, Hermione shifted away from Harry, from them. She was sure the Room would provide her with a robe to wear out.

"Hermione?" Harry turned over and extended his hand. "Come back to bed." 

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over her chest. "I need to go." She looked around the room. "I'm sure you have plans to make."

"Actually," Severus sat up. "We were just discussing our summer plans."

Hermione shut her eyes as loneliness made her chest ache, but jumped as a warm hand slid down each of her arms and the mattress sank on both sides of her. She opened her eyes in surprise.

"We were rather hoping you'd agree to go on holiday with us next week," Severus said softly. 

"Maybe see where this, well, relationship, might go." Harry smiled.

Hermione swiveled her head, looking from one to the other and seeing sincerity. "I'd like that," she breathed. "Very much."

Letting the two draw her back into bed, Hermione allowed herself to feel hopeful. Perhaps this would work for the three of them, she thought, their future stretching out in front of them.

* * *


End file.
